


Hello, Love

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Shield Wolf [16]
Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Smut, Two small words, a most sinful combination, that smile (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Two words. Just two. Two small words. Each, just one syllable long. But those two small words had the power to completely stop her in her tracks...-A sexy, loving randy one-shot. Well, he's not named Randy for nothing, eh?-Based upon 'No Offence' a most excellent channel 4 police procedural series. Seriously, it's brilliant, go watch it!-Please heed warnings and tags and end notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Randolph Miller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shield Wolf [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hello, Love

Two words. Just two. Two small words. Each, just one syllable long. But those two small words had the power to  _ completely _ stop her in her tracks. 

It didn't matter how they were spoken, the end result was the same: her being reduced to a useless melted puddle. That melted puddle though, it varied. Consisting of either warmth, love or desperate want. That all depended on him, and how he spoke those two small words to her...

He might say them cheerily, when greeting her in a meeting or in the office. If he spied her on the opposite side of the room from him, he would always make a beeline straight for her, no matter who else was present there. Of course, he'd stop and politely return any greetings, not wanting to seem too rude. But his attention and eyes would be firmly pinned on her the whole time. His excited demeanor as he spoke those two small words to her would give away the fact that he had some interesting and important information or discovery to impart.

"Hello, love!"

"Hello, Randolph."

He'd then give her a gentle peck on her cheek and a soft squeeze of her hand. He'd greet her thusly, then proceed with his work. Either sitting next to her in the corner of the large open plan office that was exclusively theirs. Busily burying himself in the work that he so loved. He'd turn to her, often asking her opinion or just brushing her fingers with his, some part of him always having her attention. Or, in a meeting, after he'd said hello to her, he'd sit next to her, keenly watching the speaker, waiting for his turn, all the while rubbing small circles on her thigh with the thumb of his hand that rested there. He'd excitedly spring up and reveal his insights to everyone when asked. She often frowned at the way the others would rush him along, not letting him bandstand in the way he so loved doing. She'd make sure to be his audience later, loving to hear the full flow of his intelligence pour out uninterrupted. Said in that cheerful, excited fashion, those two small words made her feel so special, so warm and soft inside. Genuinely touched that he'd still make time for her, even when distracted by his work.

On other occasions, he would greet her by tenderly cupping her face between his large, strong, gentle hands. Saying those two words to her while looking into her eyes. 

"Hello, love..."

"Hello, Randolph. I missed you."

Then he'd kiss her. A slow, sensuous, languid meeting of their lips. This time, his voice would be quieter, sweetly spoken, loaded with his abundant love for her. Telling her just how much he missed her, and how much he wanted to gently, slowly and thoroughly reacquaint himself with her later, when they were somewhere more private. He'd speak to her like this after they'd been apart for a while. If he'd been working long hours at the mortuary all week, or if he'd been away at a conference. The two words spoken thusly, made her feel so very loved.

The worst, or the very best depending on how she thought on it, was the way he spoke those words to her when he was standing directly behind her or with his face right up into hers, if he was facing her. He'd place both hands on her waist, crowding into her, pressing himself tightly against her so she could feel how much he wanted her. He would lean forwards, tickling her ear with his whispered, heated breath. Then, when he breathed those two words to her, they dove straight from her ear, down into her core, heating it to boiling point. 

"Mmm… Hello, love…"

"God… I... Randolph…!"

Her breath would quicken, her mouth would fall open, and her eyes would slowly close, her hands would grip his, pulling him closer, granting him permission. Those two words, deliberately uttered like that, made her feel so very wanted. 

When he spoke those two words like that, she knew  _ precisely _ what he wanted. If they were somewhere private, he would take her right there. If they were in a crowd, he'd whisk her away to some quiet nook or room, and he'd have her there instead. 

When he spoke those two words like that, she also knew  _ how _ he wanted to have her.

He would pin her between himself and whatever he had pressed her up against, a wall, a door, a locker. He'd take over, command her, taking her hands, placing them against the wall or desk, away from where she could touch him. He'd undo her trousers, and reach down, checking how wet she was. Making her even more so by making her peak with those clever, wicked fingers of his. Often biting her neck as he worked her, telling her when to come. Her eyes would be either closed or hooded by now, so she'd not see how he sucked his fingers to taste her after he'd allowed her to peak. But she'd hear the sounds of him licking and the pop of his fingers as they left his mouth, sucking the last of her essence from them. 

Then it would be his turn. If he was behind her, he'd pull her trousers and knickers down, spreading her legs and bending her at the waist just enough, while placing a hand low down, below her stomach, on her mound to pull her closer. If he was facing her, he'd want her trousers and knickers off completely. Then he'd lift her up, wrapping her thighs around his waist. Either way, he'd grab her hands and pin them above her with one hand while he lined himself up with the other. Then he'd plunge into her as deeply as he could, keeping her hands pinned and away. He loved to dominate her, to take her roughly like this, to keep all control to himself.

The words he said in her ear as he pounded into her were crude swear words, lots of fucks and cunts, all interspersed with growls. 

He'd roar his peak out to her, gripping her waist so tightly, sometimes leaving bruises that he'd profusely apologise for later.

Those two words weren't the only weapon in his mighty arsenal though. Oh, no! There was something else… Something even more deadly… Something that could melt her from afar… That terrible thing... Well… It was his beautiful  _ smile _ . 

His smile could be described by others as ordinary, similar to how they would unfairly describe him. To someone just taking a fleeting glance at him, then he was just an average man to them, they'd shrug and say that there was nothing special about him, nothing extraordinary about him. He'd be stupidly dismissed as no Hollywood superstar or muscly Adonis. That only went to show the other's faults, their shallowness, their failure to understand and to look more deeply. If they did, then they'd realise that this man was anything but ordinary. She knew that their cursory glance had ignored the most sexy things about him. His wit, his intelligence, his devotion to his work and his absolute love for her. 

But oh Lord, when he smiled, it would transform his handsome face completely. His beautiful eyes, so expressive anyway, would change into something oozing mischievous delight, sparkling with mirth, longing and lustful. His mouth, it would change from a neutral line, the slowly upticked corners promised delights. If he showed his teeth, then that smile would also promise wanton wickedness, delightful depravity, languid moments of lust. 

His smile could stop whatever she was doing, cause her to pause and stare and wonder how one man could look so beautifully innocent and decidedly wanton at the same damn time. His smile would make her marvel at how he'd chosen  _ her _ to bestow his gorgeous smile upon. His smile would stop her in her tracks, mesmerise her, pull her onto the rocks and shipwreck her wits on the cliffs below where his siren-like smile sat. His smile would discombobulate her, her thoughts completely gone, vanished! Her brain reprogrammed to only have room in her head for thoughts of him and that beautiful smile.

Oh this man was _extraordinarily_ clever! It didn't take him long to figure out what affects his smile had on her. Now that he knew the power he had over her, he would wield that smile deliberately. He took great delight in unleashing it upon her in the most awkward of situations. 

For example: he’d caught her out in a meeting when she was about to present. He’d made sure to sit in the front row and when she looked up, he caught her eye, then he smiled at her…  _ The utter bastard! _ She’d completely lost her train of thought. Inspector Deering had to shout her name three times before she had finally turned to her boss, a witless ‘Pardon?’ the only thing she’d been able to manage. She'd had to feign sickness and rush out of the room, back to the office. He’d followed her of course.  _ The complete git! _

Sneaking up behind her as she stood, leaning against and over her desk, trying to calm her breathing down. He’d held her waist and whispered in her ear 

"Hello, Love…"

" _Randolph...! You...!_ "

Well, that was it! She’d spun in his arms and pounced on him, devouring his lips with hers. Of course, he was thoroughly delighted with this result. It was even more than he’d expected.  _ The wicked, wicked, evil man! _ In fact, he’d proved just how wicked he was by whisking her off to his office. Watching and salivating as she divested herself of her confining clothing. Then letting her undo his trousers, before pushing him onto his chair. Laughing as she straddled him and absolutely relishing the way that she bounced away on his cock, having her way with him.

So, now, her clever, intelligent, annoying,  _ wicked _ man had figured out something new.

He'd figured out what would happen when he combined those two small words with that smile.

_ Well…! _

The result was a nuclear meltdown. She was utterly powerless to stop whatever it was he wanted of her. 

And what he wanted of her was to use those two small words plus his thoroughly wicked smile to tease her, to goad her, to provoke her into doing the thing that he loved most of all. 

He relished dragging out her inner she-wolf and letting her unleash itself upon him. He'd use those two small words plus his thoroughly wicked smile to provoke her into completely ravishing him.

He'd spend the whole day smiling at her, sending her heated looks and longing peeks from under his temptingly long eyelashes. He'd keep this up all day, teasing her, testing her with his beautiful smile. He'd judge his moment to perfection, knowing when she'd reached the point he wanted her to be. Only then would he finally corner her somewhere secluded, his office, their bedroom, an empty room he'd scouted out in the station earlier. He'd lean into her and again casually smile at her, then move closer, moving so that his lips were brushing against the shell of her ear. Waiting, listening to her panted breaths. Then, only when she'd finally whimper his name, would he whisper those two small words to her.

"Randolph…  _ please… _ !"

"Hello, Love… What are you after, my beautiful lover…?"

Then it would be her growling. It would be her placing his hands and fingers just so, telling him what to do with his tongue. Demanding that he quench her pent up thirst for him. Finally, it would be her telling him to sit down. Her who undid his trousers and pulled his hardness out. She'd gaze down at him smiling up at her, his eyes full of love for her as she rode him, he'd hold her waist, encouraging her, asking her to use him to make herself peak, waiting until she'd screamed his name out before he let himself go. His orgasm overtaking his thoughts as he echoed her shout with a growl of his own. Both their peaks reached heady heights like never before when he let her dominate him like this.

She'd asked him once, when they were cuddled up in bed together, late one night, if he'd ever tire of her. He'd laughed.

"No love!  _ Never! _ "

Then he'd smiled at her, kissed her and made love to her, just to prove his point.

The man was completely insatiable! Not that she was complaining… Oh no!  _ Never! _ Not at all! He'd explained to her that he just wanted to be as close as he could possibly be to her, whenever he could. How, if he was hard, he'd always want to be inside her. If he wasn't hard, then being around her would make him so. He'd shrugged and said that he adored her, cherished her and loved how their love-making caused the two of them to be joined together as one.

She'd come to the conclusion that Professor Randolph Miller was the most beautifully, lovingly, wicked man. 

But she loved him so very much.

  
  



End file.
